Grease is the Word
by earth warrior
Summary: It's time for the annual musical at Community High Scool and this year Grease is the word! That's right. All your favorite TDI characters have signed up for the show. What kind of drama will unfold? Find out. B/G, C/D, G/T, and maybe I/O in later chapters
1. Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of its totally awesome contents

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of its totally awesome contents

**GREASE IS THE WORD **

**It was spring-time at Community High School- and everyone knew what that meant: it was time for the annual school musical! That year the students were performing the classic 1950's love story, Grease, directed by the drama teacher, Chris McClain. No one had been expecting it, but there was a big turn out at the auditions…**

**"What the heck are all you people doing here?!" he yelled, "Don't you guys have anything better to do that audition for some stupid musical?"**

**Everyone looked at each other, than back at Chris. There were mutters of 'not really' and 'my mom said I needed a hobby'. Chris shrugged, sighed, and stepped up onto the stage. "Okay, people, the play is called Grease. Does anyone know what it's about? Anyone?" Duncan slowly raised his hand. **

**"Well, I think it's about this guy and girl who-" **

**"Hold up!" Chris interrupted, "**_Duncan? _**Why are you here? You never even show up to chorus class and now you want to be in a musical? What's that about?"**

**"Geoff dared me." He answered simply.**

**Geoff rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, and the fact that Courtney's here has nothing to do with it?" Several people snickered at this. Courtney huffed and shoved Geoff angrily from her seat behind him. Bridgette, sitting in the seat next to Courtney, tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. Courtney glared at her friend.**

**"Stop laughing!"**

**Chris frowned in dismay, "But if Geoff dared you, then why is Geoff here?" **

**"I dared him back; and he, of course, could never miss a chance to be with Malibu, over here" Duncan informed Chris, jerking a thumb towards Bridgette. **

**Courtney raised her hand. "Excuse me, Mr. McClain, but could we get back to the story?"**

**"So anyway," Duncan continued, "the story is about a guy and girl going to a 1950's high school. The guy is in this really dumb gang called the T-birds who don't even do actual gang stuff. I mean, sure they smoke cigars and all, but probably none of them have ever picked up a weapon in their entire lives and-"**

**"Getting back on subject…" Chris reminded him, tapping on his watch impatiently. **

**Duncan realized how off- track he'd been, "Oh, right. So the guy, his name is Danny by the way, is in his high- school gang. The girl, Sandy, is a new student at Rydell High School. She becomes friends with this clique, the Pink Ladies. Then she falls in love with that Danny guy, and uh… I think that's it. At the end of the movie Danny and Sandy go off together in a flying-car-thing" He concluded. **

**Chris nodded in approval. "Good. Now, obviously, I won't be able to cast all of you. The list will be up by tomorrow." He waited for a moment. No Questions. "Let's hear some people sing. Geoff, you're up first. Sing any random song."**

**Geoff started to sing a few notes. It was pretty bad. "Stop! Stop!" Chris yelled, covering his ears. Geoff ceased his singing and looked at Chris hopefully. "Geoff, I can't lie, that was **_awful._**" Geoff looked down at the ground, thoroughly humiliated. "But I do have the perfect part for you." **

**"Which is…?"**

**"Geoff, you get to be….. the stage manager!"**

**"Woo-Hoo! All right, yeah! I get to be the stage manager!" Geoff yelled excitedly, "Wait, one question. What's a stage manager?"**

**"It means that you get to do stuff for me. In fact, let's do a practice run right now. Geoff, go make me a sandwich."**

**Geoff's face fell, "But, Mr. McClain, I-"**

**"You're the stage manager. That's a big job. You do want to get some practice at it, don't you?"**

**The blonde sighed in defeat, "6 inch, or foot-long?"**

**"Foot-long, hold the onions." Then, turning back to the rest of the group, "Now, where were we?"**

**!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()**

So that was chapter 1! The cast list will be up in the next chapter. Nearly all of the campers from TDI are in it, so be ready for some drama. The summary that was given is very loose. If you want a better summary, than type in 'Grease' on Wikipedia. So, thanks for reading, please review if you have the time.

Love,

earth warrior


	2. The List

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

**GREASE IS THE WORD**

**CAST LIST**

**Danny Zuko- Duncan**

**Sandy Dombrowski- Bridgette**

**Patty Simcox- Courtney**

**Vince Fontaine- Ezekiel**

**Pink ladies**

**Betty Rizzo- Katie**

**Frenchy- Izzy**

**Marty- Sadie**

**Jan- Lindsey**

**T-birds**

**Kenikie- Cody**

**Sonny LaTierri- DJ**

**Doody- Noah**

**Putzie- Harold**

**Other**

**Tree- Heather**

**Teen Angel (sings 'Beauty School Drop Out') - Owen**

**Tech**

**Director- Chris McClain**

**Costume Designer- Chef Hatchet**

**Stage Manager- Geoff**

**Choreographer- Leshawna **

**Set Painting- Gwen**

**Lights- Trent**

**Everyone stared at the cast list, some excited, and some absolutely horrified.**

**"I refuse to play any part that has the name 'Doody'. That sounds like something my cat did on the living room rug." Noah complained.**

**Heather glared at him "Shut it, Noah! At least you actually get to speak. What kind of brainless idiot would cast someone like me as a tree? It's degrading." Everyone else just ignored Heather and continued studying the cast list as if maybe this was some kind of sick joke and the real list was on the back of the paper. **

**"Wow," murmured Duncan. He and Bridgette just stated at each other for a minute in awkward silence, "So… I guess you and me are the two leads."**

**Bridgette nodded slowly, "I guess so." **

**"I have to choreograph how many songs?" Leshawna asked Courtney; but Courtney however had other things on her mind. "I'm Patty Simcox?! She's a total prep!" **

**Noah leaned up against the bulletin board and said sarcastically, "Because of course you two are nothing alike."**

**"What are you talking about, I am not a prep…much" Just then Cody walked up. Noah moved out of the way and Cody searched the cast list, smiling when he found his own name. "Awesome, I get to be…" Cody squinted at the piece of paper and struggled to pronounce the name,"Ken-key? Kenny-kye?"**

**"Kenikie." Noah corrected. Cody took another glance at the list and started to laugh.**

**Heather's dour demeanor grew worse at this. She couldn't stand having other people know things that she didn't. "What's so funny, dweeb?" Cody glanced from Duncan, to Bridgette, to Courtney, and back again. **

**In between bursts of laughter Cody replied, "Surfer Girl, and Juvie Guy? Man that had gotta be **_awk-ward_**!" Duncan grabbed Cody by his striped sweater-vest and shoved him up against the bulletin board, "Shut it, freak." He hissed.**

**Courtney yanked Duncan by the arm, and attempted to pull him off of the completely amused, yet not exactly fearful, Cody. "Leave him alone, Duncan. He's just kidding," she turned to Cody with a meaningful glare, "right, Cody?"**

**"Sure. Whatever you say," Duncan let go and Cody pealed himself off of the board. He then turned and started down the hall, staring and waving at the approaching Gwen with a dreamy look in his eyes… right before he ran into an open locker door. **

**Gwen came over, her face smeared with grey paint. "Hey Gwen," greeted Bridgette, "So you're painting sets, right?" **

**"Yeah, I've already started," Gwen answered, "I thought it might be fun to use some of my painting skills on the set, but now I found out that the entire set is painted grey because the are so many scene changes."**

**"Bummer," Bridgette sympathized. She lowered her voice so that only Gwen could hear, "But Trent is doing the lighting right? You've had a crush on him since 7****th**** grade. You should talk to him."**

**Gwen shook her head, "Nah, a guy like him could never like a girl like me." **

**"Uh, hello, people," Noah interrupted, "As much fun as it is to stand around and chat I need to get to class. See ya." He left, and pretty soon the rest of the group dispersed as well, muttering about late classes and missing homework assignments. Little did they know, but these 18 kids would make school history- whether it was for better or for worse you'll just have to find out.**

**!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()**

Hey people! Now, most likely I have a ton of B/G and C/D fans just waiting for the author's note to end so they can flame this fic till it's burned to a crisp. And I'd just like to say that there is a reason for this casting, and that all couples will remain as those listed in the summary (C/D, B/G, G/T, and maybe some I/O).

Also, I did not make up any of the Grease character names. I know it seems strange that a mother would name her kid something like Doody or Putzie (no offense to anyone reading this who happens to be named one of these) but that's how it is.

So, that is all. Flame away if you must. But just remember that God is watching…..

Love,

earth warrior 


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, or Grease.

To: MiYuSaYoMi in Advance 12- Sorry about the font. I'll turn it down. :)

To: "A Pisses Off Reader"- Because it adds more drama to the story.

**GREASE IS THE WORD**

15 minutes before first rehearsal- Gwen's POV

I dipped my brush into the paint bucket and swished it over the panel. Again. I'd been doing this all day but I never seemed to get any farther along. The entire set was a series of extremely heavy, grey- painted panels held up by ropes attached to the ceiling. There were 5 in all, 15 feet tall and 8 feet wide placed in arrow all across the stage. Chris thought that the grey paint would make the lighting look better because it wouldn't distort the color of the lights. Which, although it was a good idea, was very boring to paint for 4 hours straight.

I was so busy thinking about the hundred other places I'd rather be that I didn't realize that the rope (which held up the panel I was working on) was breaking until there was a sickening _snap!_ I screamed as it started to crash down on me. But at the last second, something- or someone- ran into me, shoving me out of the way.

There was a silence. Neither of us said a word for a moment, frozen in place on the floor. His face was just inches from mine.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Trent asked. I just gawked at him for a moment and when I finally found my voice, said "Uh, yeah, I think so. Thanks." Trent must have realized how close we were because he suddenly got up. I stood as well, the heat rising on my cheeks.

I glanced over to see what the damage was. There was grey paint spattered all over the stage floor. The panel would have to be repainted- another 4 hours of my life that I'd never get back again. One side of the paint bucket was completely bowed-in… and if Trent hadn't been there, that could have been my shattered skull instead.

"Wow, Trent, you saved my life," He shrugged as if it was no big deal, but he was obviously pretty pleased with himself.

"It was nothing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt when I could have prevented it," he said.

We both started to lean in closer, and closer, and closer, until-

"All right people, let's start rehearsal!" Our drama teacher, Mr. McClain yelled. Drat. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him.

Courtney's POV

When I came into the room, the first thing I saw was Gwen and Trent. They were centimeters apart. They quickly pulled apart as soon as everyone started coming into the room. In fact, I think I was the only one who saw how close they were to sharing a kiss.

Chris spent the next few minutes yelling at Gwen for breaking the rope and paint can, and for ruining the paint job on the panel (which forces Chris to buy yet another new can). After Gwen apologized and agreed to pay for the damages, we started a read through of the script.

I could tell from the start that the cast's singing wasn't exactly Broadway worthy. And the acting could do with some improvement… or a lot of improvement. The only people who were at least halfway decent were Duncan and Bridgette. When they spoke their lines to each other, I would have sworn that they were Danny and Sandy if I didn't know better. When we were at the scene with the drive-in movie, I felt an emotion that I'd only felt a few times in my life: jealousy.

_You're jealous because you like him, Courtney._

_Who, Duncan? I do not!_

_Yes you do. Face it: Little Miss Goody-two-shoes has a crush on the bad boy._

_No way. He's annoying and disgusting and arrogant and WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!_

_You like hi-_

_Shut up!_

"Courtney?"

I was snapped out of my little self- monologue by his voice, "Huh, what?"

"It's your line, Princess." He answered. I mumbled an apology and said my line without any emotion. When no one was looking, Duncan gave me a smug smile. I knew exactly what it meant: 'I know what you were thinking about before. You so dig me.'

And apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed how well Duncan and Bridgette worked together. Geoff spent most of the rehearsal time running pointless erreands for Chris. But when he wasn't running all over the school looking for a particular pen that Chris wanted, only to find out that it was actually in Chris's pocket, Geoff would sit in a corner, sulking and staring at Bridgette. Anyone who took one glance at him could see exactly what was going through his head. Geoff was like that; his emotions were written out on his face.

Duncan was a bit different. You saw on Duncan whatever he wanted you to see. He was always very guarded around people, never let anyone inside. I was the closest he'd ever come to trusting someone. As rehearsal ended, and everyone started going their separate ways, I couldn't help but wonder if I deserved his trust.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

Hey peoples! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I'd like to know your opinion on something. Should I keep writing these chapters in first person, or go back to using third person? Or should I alternate between the two? What do you guys think?

And, as always

Love,

earth warrior


	4. Imperfections

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Grease.

GREASE IS THE WORD

3rd Period Biology- Izzy's POV

_Boring… Boring… This is really boring, _I sang in my head. I wondered how long it was going to take before I snapped. I hated Biology. Usually it wasn't so bad because Owen and I would always pass notes during class. He told me about all of his hunting trips with his Grandpa, and about how someday he wanted to be famous for being able to eat the most pies in the least amount of time ever. I guess you could say that we're together. Not officially or anything though. Owen and I aren't exactly the types to follow the usual dating rules.

But today, Owen was acting a bit strange (well, stranger than usual). He hung out with Katie the entire class period, while I sat behind him, trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention. Now, I've known Owen for a while, and maybe I'm crazy… okay, no comment… but the point is I'm almost positive that he was flirting! With Katie of all people! I needed some answers fast; and I knew just where to get those answers.

Bridgette was sort of the school's unofficial advice giver. People just seemed to trust her to be completely honest and help them, even if they didn't really know her that well. Someone said once that Bridgette was phycic, but I don't think so. She's too normal to be phycic. But I decided that since she'd never let anyone down before, and I was desperate for some advice about Owen, she seemed to be the perfect person to go to.

When the bell finally rang, I bolted out the door and down the hallway. After a minute I found who I was searching for. Bridgette was switching out books in her locker, with Geoff leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Izzy," she said, "What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering I could ask you something" Bridgette's locker door shut with a _clang_.

"Uh, sure. Is something wrong, Izzy?" I glanced at Geoff who took the hint.

He glanced around awkwardly and said after a moment, "See ya. We have chemistry together, right Bridge?" Bridgette started to blush and Geoff realized what he'd just said. "I- I mean the class."

"Yeah, we do… the class. Bye Geoff." Moving backwards, Geoff started to walk away. "Wait, Geoff! Look out, the floor is-" he tripped in a puddle of spilled soda and landed right on top of the 'Wet Floor' sign.

He got up, more or less uninjured, and stood the sign up straight. "Wet floor. _Now _they tell me."

I turned back to Bridgette, "Well, you see, there's this guy-"

"Owen, right?" That caught me a little off guard, but I guess it shouldn't have since Owen and I always hung out together.

"Yeah, it's Owen. He's been hanging out with Katie a lot and-"

"And you think that maybe he doesn't like you any more? That he likes Katie better?" I nodded, suddenly thinking that I shouldn't have ever asked the question.

"He does like you, Iz. I think that he's not sure if you like him back. Maybe one of the guys told Owen that you just thought of him as a friend, which isn't true." She mused.

My anger suddenly started to burn like a blue flame. Whoever told Owen that is so going to be maimed! "Who did it?!" I yelled at her.

"Izzy, what are you-" I gave Bridgette a death glare and she quickly shut up.

"You know exactly what I mean, and you know the answer too! Who. Told. Owen. This." I hissed. But instead of waiting for an answer I decided to use my famous Izzy- tactic. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!" I took off running, with Bridgette close behind me. We both knew exactly what green- haired punk I was looking for.

Duncan's POV

Okay, so I was just sitting on the bench outside in the front of the school when all of a sudden Crazy Chic came out of no where and started attacking me! She jumped on my back, shoving me into the ground. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her or anything but _no one_ attacks Duncan O'Malley and gets away with it. I reached back, grabbed Izzy and pried her off of me. She kicked me in the shin- pretty painful, but whatever. Bridgette showed up right then (a little late, if you ask me).

"Stop attacking him! He doesn't even know what the problem is" She yelled at Izzy. Izzy glared at me.

"You stole Owen away from me!"

"Listen, sweetheart, Owen's not my type." I said, slightly shocked.

She rolled her emerald eyes. "No, you told Owen that I wanted to be 'just friends' with him right?"

I nodded. That's what this is about? "Yeah, so?"

"Now Owen is acting strange and flirting with Katie," Bridgette interjected.

"Well then don't attack me, tell him about it," I did a quick glance around 'till I saw him, "Hey, Owen!" the overweight 16 year old bounded over to where were. He seemed happy enough untill he laid eyes on Izzy - then he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Izzy's POV (again)

I threw my arms around Owen's neck. "I'm sorry about what Duncan said. I do like you. A lot. And I want us to be more than just friends" Then, since I was still ticked off at Duncan, I turned and kicked him somewhere unpleasant. I smiled sweetly at the delinquent. He obviously wanted to kill me. Then I looked back to Owen. I loved the way his eyes lit up whenever he was excited about something. We hugged – well, actually, it was more like he squeezed me to him and nearly cracked one of my ribs – but still, it was good to be me right then.

There was a short, akward silence. "So," I said after a moment, "You wanna make out?"

"Yes!" I pulled him hastily into the bushes.

"Man, they are one strange couple," I heard Duncan say.

"Yeah," Bridgette agreed, "But I think they're cute together"

"As cute as me and Courtney?"

"Maybe"

I smiled. Most girls are always looking for Mr. Perfect; the guy who's sweet, romantic, talented, and completely without fault. I don't do that – but, then again, I'm not like most girls. I love Owen _because_ of his imperfections, and I think he loves me because of mine. We're not exactly the picture-perfect couple that everyone always dreams about, and that's okay. And if you ask me, I think he's perfect.

!#$&^&*()!#$^9^(%$$#%$$#$#!#%^*)))(!$%&##%$&*%^%#%$$&)()()()#!#^$&^%$^%$$

Yeah, I know that chapter had absolutely nothing to do with Grease, the next chapter will, I promise. Sorry, GTG.

Love,

earth warrior


	5. Canceled

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Grease

!^*&^(&)#$!%$(&()$#!#^%$*&^I$!!#^%^)*)(^&^$%^%&^

The next few rehearsals went alright. No one died and that's all that counts. The cast members slowly started learning their lines, and Leshawna taught everyone the dance choreography. She kept it as simple as possible since none of the cast was very coordinated. Except Harold. Everyone was surprised to find out that Harold spent every summer taking ice skating classes and wasn't a complete klutz like everyone else.

At their next rehearsal, just three weeks from opening night, Chris had some less-than-thrilling news to share.

Bridgette's POV

"Well, everyone, I have some bad news" Chris started. He didn't have the fake smile that's usually plastered on his face, which should have been warning enough for everyone to start panicking. "Grease has been canceled!"

There was dead silence. Not even Noah dared to interject one of his famous sarcastic comments. Finally, Duncan broke the silence. "Why?"

I think Chris had been dreading having to answer that question because he wouldn't take his eyes off the floor as he said, "Apparently, you have to purchase the rights to a show before you can perform it."

"Okay, Chris, you can stop the jokes. This is absolutely ridiculous! What kind of idiot forgets to purchase the rights?!" Several pairs of eyes flickered to Chris.

"Wait," Katie said, "What does that, like, mean?" Sadie and several others nodded in agreement.

I answered, "None of us wrote the play Grease, right? So we have to get permission from the writers-"

Duncan interrupted, "Which usually means forking out some major cash."

There was a small chorus of "Oh," among some.

"But why don't you just get permission then?" Courtney asked, "We haven't even performed it yet!" Duncan, in his seat next to Courtney, stretched and put an arm around Courtney. I swear, if looks could kill, Duncan would be a dead man right now. He quickly pulled his arm away, a wise decision on his part.

"Yeah, but we've started to advertise. Geoff, DJ, and I put up posters last week. You're not allowed to do that either," I pointed out.

"But why can't we just get permission now, then?" Duncan asked, his wounded ego completely healed by this point. Everyone looked to Mr. McClain for the answer.

"The thing is," Chris began, "we don't exactly have a very high budget. And since we have stated advertising, like Bridgette said, there are some, rather pricey violation fees."

"How pricey?" Duncan inquired. Chris pulled out a piece of paper and read it to those present.

"Wow." Owen said, astonished, "That's a lot of zeros."

There was a long silence. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Why don't we hold a fund raiser? Then we could pay the violation fees, while spreading the word about Grease."

"That's a good idea in theory, but what are we going to sell?" Noah said.

Chris shrugged "Can anyone cook?" Courtney and I slowly raised our hands, "Great! Today's Friday right? We'll need you girls to bake and bring in about… three or four thousand cookies. By Monday."

"Wait, what?!" Courtney yelled.

Chris smiled, happy to be a source of torture for us miserable teens. "Dismissed!" he said and everyone filtered out of the room. Geoff and Duncan were the first to leave, afraid of being asked to help me and Courtney bake all those cookies.

Courtney turned to me, "Duncan and Geoff are _so _helping."

"Oh, yeah!" This was going to be a long weekend.

!#&^^(*^)($#!$#^&$%$#^%&^%$(^*$%&(*^^%#%$&^%%*&#$%#$%^&^$

What will happen? Will the girls bake enough cookies in time? Will Grease be permanently canceled? Find out next time on 'Grease is the Word.'


	6. Baking Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Grease

!%&%*&^*$%$$*&()*)&#$%$^$&^%*&%&^$^&%#^%*%*(^(&^$^*^&((()(&^$#$%#$%#!#$#^%$%*&^*&$

Geoff's POV

I sat, panting, behind the garbage cans in the alley way. Duncan sat next to me, occasionally peeking at the road about ten yards from where we were.

"Do you think… we lost 'em?" I asked between breaths.

"DUNCAN!!!" A voice yelled. I'll give you one guess who it was.

"Nope," Duncan answered me. I nervously looked out at our pursuers. Bridgette was so cute when she was angry. And right now she was absolutely adorable; not good!

"Geoff, come out here right now," Bridgette said, "I know you're behind those cans. I can see your hat right now!" I ducked down even further. Duncan snickered.

"And I see your green Mohawk, Duncan," Courtney added, "And if you don't come out I'll shave it off!"

"No-!" Duncan started but I clamped a hand over his mouth. I slowly pulled my hand off and whispered, "Well, it was nice knowing you, dude."

He nodded, "Yeah, you too, man." Suddenly our wall of garbage cans was rolled away, giving us no way of escape. Geez, why did I have to like Bridge so much? If I didn't then I wouldn't be in this mess. The girls stood over us, and Duncan and I exchanged scared glances.

"Read them their rights, Bridgette," Courtney said.

Bridgette recited our rights, and Duncan said them with her, obviously having heard them a few times, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"We have the right to an attorney-" He continued.

"Nope" Courtney interrupted.

"No attorney?"

"Not a chance."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest, "there is no way I'm doing this. You two were the ones who signed up to bake four thousand cookies, not us! Plus, you don't even like me Courtney!"

And, since I didn't know what else to say, "Yeah, you don't even like me Bridgette!" Everyone stared at me. Bridgette looked hurt.

"Do you really think that, Geoff?"

I pulled her into a hug, "No! No of course not, Bridge. I do think that you like me, and I know I like you. Love you, even."

She glanced up at me, "So you'll help bake the cookies?" Bridgette gave me the cutest look and I just couldn't say no. I sighed, "Oh, all right." Bridgette's eyes lit up and she kissed me. Man, she's good. Now let's see how Courtney does.

"Please, Duncan," She pleaded, "What else are you going to do if you don't help? Go rob a bank? That'll get you a few months in Juvie." Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch, princess, that really hurt. I'll never help if you keep on like that." Courtney glared at him, "But I will make you a deal." He said, "If you kiss me, I'll help bake cookies."

"Where's the catch?" she asked.

Duncan glanced around a moment, thinking- as if he didn't already know the answer. "You have to kiss me for a full five seconds."

"What?! No way!" Courtney muttered something about him being a pervert.

"Do you want my help or not?" She looked down at the ground, then nodded once. A smile spread on Duncan's face. "And one more thing: Geoff gets to time it."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Oh, but you did, princess. You agreed to kiss for five seconds; Geoff is just keeping time, right Geoff?"

"Of course" I answered, "I'll count out five seconds perfectly. Begin!" Before Courtney could protest, Duncan started making out with her. I waited about twenty seconds before saying, "One". Courtney would never admit it, but I know she kissed him back. Another twenty seconds "Two". I went on like this for three more Geoff-seconds. Courtney's time was up, but she and Duncan wouldn't stop. They kept on for thirty more seconds; real seconds, not Geoff-seconds. That would be impossible cause 30 times 20 is… whatever. It's a lot, okay. Finally they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow," Courtney said.

"Ditto," Duncan seemed to notice me and Bridgette for the first time. "Uh, let's go bake some cookies." I'll bet he's never said that sentence before in his life.

***********************************

20 minutes later at Courtney's house. Still Geoff's POV

"You guys have made cookies before right?" Bridgette asked. Duncan and I exchanged glances.

"Of course we've made cookies before," I lied, "What kind of person has never made cookies? You've made them before, right Duncan?"

His gaze flickered from me to Bridgette and back again, "Yeah, sure."

"Good," Courtney smiled, though obviously neither of the girls believed a word we'd said. "we're going to make two batches at a time. One will go on the bottom row of the oven, the other on the top. Go ahead and start yours, boys." They went to go start on their own batch. We looked at all the ingredients, piled high on the table.

"What did you say that for idiot?! I don't know how to make cookies!" Duncan hissed at me in a whisper.

"I don't know. I didn't want them thinking we couldn't cook"

"BUT WE _CAN'T_ COOK!"

"So? Anyway, you went along with it so it's your fault too." I replied, "Let's just start and ask for help if we need it." This was a lot sooner than we'd intended. Within five minutes, Duncan and I had dropped five eggs (one of them down the garbage disposal – don't ask), spilled two bags of flour (on each other – coincidence? You decide.) , and ruined enough sugar to make a full sized sugar-cube igloo. Finally the girls relented and taught us exactly what to do, talking to us as if we were three years old. Sigh.

Well hopefully, the selling of the cookies won't be so bad… maybe.

!$%%$&)(&^&$%$&^(***)_(*^^%#%$%$#&^)%^#(&_)**&%^$#^%(*&(&()*%%^#

Yeah, I just decided to end it there. Just to let you know, they did make enough. So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Love,

earth warrior


	7. That's messed up dog, er, wolf part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Grease

!#^*&(*^(*^$##&^)(&)(&##$!&^&^&%#$$*#&$#!(#$^^#)^^%#%^$#&^$*&)%^&^$%#$#

After school on Monday the cast met up to go door to door selling the 3,477 cookies made by Geoff, Courtney, Duncan and Bridgette. Chris was about to give the instructions when he realized that something was amiss. "Does anyone know where Courtney is?"

"She and Duncan are getting the rest of the cookies out of the car." Bridgette answered.

"Whatever," Chris said, "Now most of the time, when selling door to door, adults will tell you never to go to the houses of people who you don't know. I'm not going to tell you that. Just the opposite, actually; a great deal of you have a bad reputation with the neighbors. So _go to the houses of strange, sketchy people who you know nothing about! _We're getting desperate for funding here, people. Sell cookies at all costs." Katie raised her hand.

"But, Chris, what if-"

"ALL COSTS!!!"

"Okay," she squeaked, now hiding behind Sadie.

Chris smiled at his motley crew of sales- people. "Now, if there are no more questions, find a selling partner, grab a wheel barrow, and a few hundred boxes of cookies and begin!"

Geoff turned to face Bridgette. He fixed his hat about a dozen times and stuttered "W-will you maybe, I mean if you want to, you know uh… go with me, selling cookies and stuff?"

"I should probably go with Courtney but…" She thought about all the hours he'd spent in the kitchen over the weekend. Sure he couldn't cook to save his life, and sure he'd accidentally burned more than a few batches (that's why they had 3,477 cookies instead of 4,000), but he had made an attempt to help. "Yeah, Geoff, I'll go with you."

Everyone else was completely paired up by the time Duncan and Courtney got back, lugging several dozen boxes of cookies. "What'd we miss?" Courtney asked. Noah, who was standing nearby, reading of course, turned his attention away from the book for a moment to answer "Not much. Sell to axe murderers, you're paired up with Duncan, Sell cookies at all costs…"

"I'm sorry; could you repeat that, Noah?"

"Sell cookies at all costs?"

"Before that."

"Sell to axe murders?"

"After that."

"Oh, right. We're going in groups of two and you're with Duncan." Noah informed her.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. But try not to make too much trouble. Is that so much to ask?"

"I make no promises," Duncan promised.

So they split up in all directions. "Hey, Gwen." Trent said as they came upon a group of apartments, "I'm glad we get to go together. I don't really get to talk to you that much outside of rehearsal."

"Yeah, me too Trent," Gwen brushed some imaginary dirt off of her skirt, and knocked on one door. An old man opened it. "What d'ya want?!"

Trent held up a box of the homemade cookies, "we're selling these as a fundraiser for a play we're in at Community High School. We were wondering if maybe you'd like to buy some?"

The man cupped his hand behind his ear, signaling for them to speak up, "What?! I can't hear you, sonny."

"_We're selling cookies_" Gwen enunciated each word as clearly as possible.

"What?"

"COOKIES! WE'RE SELLING COOKIES!"

"What?"

"Never mind! You probably wouldn't want to buy the stupid cookies anyway."

The old man looked offended and astonished, "I'll have you know, I'm happily married, thank you very much!" He slammed the door their faces. There was a second of silence before Gwen and Trent started cracking up.

"What did he think you'd said?" Trent asked.

Gwen was laughing so hard that she had to use to door to prop her up, "I have no idea!" **(A/N: me neither) **

They stepped off the stoop and started on towards the next house, still going on about the stupidity of their conversation with the old man. Trent sighed contentedly and took Gwen's hand in his. She smiled and silently thanked God for Trent. They walked hand in hand down the road, fingers interlaced.

********************************************

Meanwhile, our not-so-happy couple was having a heated debate.

"Are you crazy?!" Courtney yelled, "That freaky witch-lady will kill us!" The two were standing outside a melancholy looking, mansion sized house, unable to decide whether to sell there or not.

"It's not exactly like we have a whole lot of other options here. Everyone else in the neighborhood knows me. That crone, Lizzy, is the only one who doesn't." Duncan argued.

Courtney bit her lip nervously and her breathing picked up a bit, "Fine. Just… promise you'll stay with me okay?"

"Why? Scared?"

"No! Okay, maybe just a little," She admitted. They opened up the creaking gate. Duncan slammed it shut and it made a clicking sound. "Wait, what was that? Did we just get locked in?" She pulled in vain at the gate's rusted bars. Duncan attempted to yank it open as well but there was no opening it.

"It's okay," Duncan assured her, "We'll just tell Lizzy to open the gate for us when we leave. She must have the key." Courtney wasn't buying it. He put an arm around her shoulders. Normally, Courtney would have shrugged it off, but right then she was too edgy to notice. "It'll be fine princess. Trust me. You do trust me right?"

"I don't know." Duncan took in her comment as he knocked on the door. A woman in her early forties answered. Lizzy had black hair down to her shoulders and she wore way too much cherry-red lipstick. When she saw the young cookie salespeople at her door, with their wheelbarrow of merchandise, a dangerous gleam appeared in her eyes.

"You're just in time," Lizzy said.

"Just in time? In time for what?" Courtney asked curiously, but Duncan wasn't interested in Lizzy's schedule.

"Look, ma'am, do you mind opening the gates for us? We have a lot of stuff to sell and not much time to do it in." He said, giving Lizzy a charming smile as an afterthought.

"That won't be necessary," She snapped her fingers once and six furry creatures appeared in the doorway. Courtney screamed.

*************************************************

Meanwhile…

Bridgette laughed. "You didn't, Geoff!"

"Oh yes I did! And Mr. Hodges could only stand there and watch as his underware hung on the flag pole next to the Canadian flag."

"That's awful… but still kind of funny. How long did it take before they took it down?"

"Well, Mr. Hodges stormed into the principal's office to tell him about the injustice. But the principal wouldn't take it down till the end of the day cuz he didn't want to 'disrespect the country by removing its symbol before the designated time at exactly three o'clock'" Geoff recited in a spot-on impression of their old middle school principal.

She laughed again, picturing the scene in her head. Suddenly the wheel barrow hit a rock the wrong way and all its contents spilled out on to the street. In the middle of the road, there was a sewage drain where the metal cap had been removed and was nowhere to be seen. Of course, it was just Geoff and Bridgette's bad luck that some of their boxes would fall in that black hole into the Underground.

Geoff POV

"Darn it," I muttered. I got on my knees and peered into the sewer drain. I couldn't see anything so I leaned in a little further.

"That's a bad idea, you know," Bridgette warned me. Why don't I ever listen to her? I leaned in even further, releasing my grip on the sides of the drain to see if I could maybe touch the bottom and grab up the missing boxes. I couldn't reach anything and realized, too late, that I was going to fall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" You people at home may not know this, but falling headfirst into a sewer isn't a very pleasant experience. Bridgette tried to grab my leg and pull me up, but only succeeded in getting dragged in her self. She landed right on top of me.

"Oops. Sorry, Geoff," Bridgette offered me her hand and helped me up.

I mentally calculated the damages. Other than a few bruises, I was actually unscathed. Cool. "It's okay. You didn't hurt anything," I told her.

"What should we do now?" We said at the exact same time.

"So I assume you don't have any ideas," Bridgette said.

"Not really." I looked around what little of the sewer I could see with the dim glow from the Over-world.

"Hello?! Is anyone down there?" A voice came from the drain entrance above us. A boy peered in. He looked to be about 15, but it was hard to tell from all the way down there.

I shouted up to him, "Yes! Please help." The boy took out a flashlight and shone it down.

He shrugged, "Sure, I guess I'll help. But those are some nice looking cookies you've got there…"

"We'll give you 10 boxes if you can get us out of here." Bridgette offered. The boy was un-amused.

"50?" I said.

"You guys are gonna be down there a long time," He swirled the light around then started making a shadow-puppet bunny on the wall.

"We'll let you have all of them, if you tell us your name as well."

"Sal. My name is Sal."

"Sal, could you pass down my bag?" Bridgette asked, "I think I have my cell phone in it." Sal disappeared for a moment but then was back with a navy blue vintage bag in his hands. He dropped it into the hole and Bridgette caught it. "Thanks."

I suggested, "We could use it to call the police or something?"

Bridgette seemed a bit unsure, "We're not that desperate. There are people trapped in burning buildings or being mugged or something who need the police and fire department a lot more than we do." She pointed out. I glanced up. Sal was gone.

"SAL!" I yelled. He was back in an instant, "Where are you going?"

Sal fumbled with his watch for a moment, "I'm gonna go take these cookies home then I'll be back with a ladder."

"Where is your home?"

"Maybe…15 miles or so."

"15 miles?! On foot?" Bridgette exclaimed and I have to say I agree. Sal nodded as if 15 miles was nothing.

"Yeah, I'm 14, I don't have a driver's license," He said, "I should be back in about 30 hours. You can wait that long, right?"

"Hold on, can I get your phone number first?" Bridgette asked, "So we can call you if necessary." Sal reeled off a string of numbers, then left, taking the cookies with him. "You don't honestly think he'll come back do you?"

I laughed and replied, "Heck, no. Bridge, call the number he gave you; I'll bet it's a fake." She dialed and waited. A minute later she hung up looking furious. "What was it?'

She muttered, "He gave me the number for Rejection Hotline."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!$^%$&*$$%#$^%$*&^&(^*&&$##%$$#$##^%%^()*&)(%%^#$

So there's part 1. Don't worry, Gwen and Trent will get in on the action, too. Part 2 coming soon. I was going to make this part all one chapter but it was getting too long so now it's two (Which explains the lack of Gwen/Trent). So thanks to all you awesome reviewers!

Love,

earth warrior


	8. That's messed up dog, er, wolf part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Grease

!^&(*^(*^##^(#%&&%*!#^%*^^^($*#*%#%^$*&^$%$%*&%&%#$#$#%##^*)^^*^&%^$##$#!$

**Duncan's POV**

The wolves appeared at the doorway behind Lizzy. Courtney screamed, and there was a moment of absolute horror in the scene around me. I think my heart stopped beating for about 10 seconds. "Run!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and we headed for the gates. Then I remembered that, on our way in, that they had locked behind us. I jumped up and started to climb up the rusted metal bars, with Courtney close behind me. Now, I'd had a good deal of practice with fence hopping, so I managed to get there in just a few seconds. I pulled her up and we jumped off and bolted down the empty sidewalk. I smiled maniacally; _let's see you get over that, pooches! _ Then the gate swung open; I cursed under my breath. Courtney probably heard it, but she didn't say anything, didn't lecture me like she usually does. Not that now would be a good time for lectures anyway.

The wolves were gaining on us. We'd gotten a good head start which had saved our butts so far, but come on, in a race, who would you vote for? Me or the wolves? "Look, there's a tree right up ahead," Courtney yelled to me. At first I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but then I saw it just a few yards away and mentally slapped myself for not noticing it sooner.

We got to it and jumped up right as our little furry friends showed up. One of the dogs took a snap at my ankle; I could actually feel its breath, that's how close it got. Courtney and I each sat on branches on opposite sides of the tree trunk so as to avoid putting too much weight on the branches.

"Ya know, Princess" I said, watching the dogs pacing below us, "This is kind of ironic if you think about it. You and me. Up here. Alone." I added meaningfully. Courtney shoved my shoulder lightly. I guess she didn't want to have to clean up all the blood if she pushed me off the branch. Yeah, our relationship (or, currently, lack- of- relationship) was definitely a work in progress. But I can't resist a good challenge!

**Courtney's POV **

After Duncan was done making his perverted comments, we just sat on the branches for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. I noticed that my branch wasn't as sturdy as the one Duncan was perched on, but I ignored it. There were bigger, furrier, things to worry about.

We hadn't been in the tree for ten minutes when all of a sudden, my phone rang.

"You've had a cell all this time and didn't even tell me?!" Duncan shouted trying to act angry. Honestly, I'd forgotten I'd had it. But now we could phone for help…

after I take this call.

"Hello?"

"Courtney, I'm _so _glad you picked up! Geoff and I really need your help." It was Bridgette; I guess her sales weren't going so well.

"Hey, look this is kind of a bad time. Duncan and I are sort of in a tree surrounded by six wolves that some crazy lady named Lizzy decided to sic on us," There was a pause. Then, to my horror, she started laughing.

"You're kidding right?" I didn't answer, "Courtney, you're not seriously expecting me to believe that-" she started.

"That we're 15 feet off the ground and one slip-up away from being dinner?!" I interrupted.

I heard Geoff in the background asking what was wrong. Bridgette told him and got pretty much the same reaction that I'd gotten from her. Geez, those two were made for each other.

She got back on the cell a moment later. I said, "Do you think maybe you could help us or something?"

"Courtney, what are Geoff and I supposed to do about a whole wolf pack? And plus we're sort of… tied up at the moment." This sounded like the makings of a bad pun but I reluctantly took the bait, "Okay, what's wrong?"

I definitely wasn't expecting the answer I got, "We fell down a sewer drain."

"Seriously?"

"Uh, Yes!"

"Ew." I took a second to make sure that the phone wasn't running out of battery. Luckily, I'd charged it last night. "Call Gwen," I advised. "You have her number." I was more of a statement than a question. Bridgette and I had been friends with Gwen back in middle school. I didn't talk to her much anymore, but I think Bridgette did talk to her on a semi- regular basis.

"All right. Do you want me to call animal control first?"

"No. I'll do that in a minute. But Bridgette, you have to tell Gwen and Trent that whatever they do they should avoid the street that Duncan and I are on all costs. What ever they do they should _never, ever_ go down-," Then there was a slow cracking sound as the branch started to snap off. I clung to the tree trunk, inadvertently dropping my cell phone. "52nd street," I finished weakly. The branch completely broke off and fell. Duncan grabbed me by my arms to keep me from falling.

"Courtney," he said, "You have to let go so I can pull you up."

"No! I can't; I'll fall!" I shouted, forcing back tears, my heart racing.

He tightened his grip a bit, "No you won't, I'll catch you. I asked you earlier if you trusted me; it's time for your decision. Do you trust me?"

"Duncan, I-"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Yes," So I let go.

******************************************************************

**Meanwhile, Bridgette's POV**

"They should never, ever go down-" then Courtney hung up on me.

"It was really weird," I told Geoff. We were sitting on the disgusting ground, leaning on the even more disgusting wall, "She didn't say goodbye. Courtney _always_ says goodbye."

Geoff shrugged, "It was probably nothing," he laughed once and added, "She probably started making out with Duncan again."

"Not funny, Geoff."

"Sorry," he said. He put an arm around my waist and I moved closer to him. "You worry too much, Bridge. They're fine."

"You're probably right," I agreed hesitantly. Next I phoned Gwen. She and Trent would be here as fast as they could. Since I never heard where they should 'never, ever go' I just told them the quickest way. I thought it was 34th street, but Geoff said it was 52nd, so I told Gwen to choose whichever they thought was best. Nothing left to do but wait.

*******************************************************************

**Meanwhile, Courtney's POV (again)**

I let go and he did catch me. It hurt like heck. My arms felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets. He carefully pulled me up and onto his branch.

"Courtney, are you crying?" Duncan asked, and I realized that he was right. I turned away quickly and wiped my eyes.

"No," I answered, trying to keep my voice from cracking. Then I noticed something, "Courtney?"

Duncan looked at me strangely, "Huh?"

"You called me Courtney a minute ago." I think that's the first time he's ever called me by my actual name. I didn't even think he knew what my name was.

"Oh, sorry… Princess."

A few seconds later, we heard voices coming from the other end of the street. Gwen and Trent. I quickly considered my options. Option one: yell at them to run. This would definitely make their presence known to the wolves, but it would also give them a head start. Option two: don't say anything and just hope that they see the wolves before the wolves see them. This could let Gwen and Trent get out without having to be chased (and possibly killed) like Duncan and I, but if they didn't notice the wolves in time they might not have enough head start to get away without being seriously maimed.

Let's go with option one. "GWEN, TRENT LOOK OUT!"

**Trent's POV (since we haven't heard from him yet)**

I heard someone yelling something to us. I stopped in my tracks. In a tree were Courtney and Duncan with at least 5 wolves below. Three of them turned and started in our direction. We left the cookies and were chased for a while and I saw where we were headed.

"This is the street where Bridgette said they were," I turned every 2 seconds to see how far behind the dogs were.

"I know," Gwen said, "They might not follow us underground." Even from back here I could see the hole in the ground. How could they have fallen down it? It's not like the hole is hard to see or anything. Gwen jumped and I followed. I landed in the nearly pitch-black sewer. Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on the ground, talking; they jumped up the moment they saw us.

"Dude," Geoff started, "You know you can't save us if you're down here, right?"

I struggled to catch my breath and tell the story at the same time, "Wolves… chased… they're coming"

"What, now?" Bridgette exclaimed. Gwen nodded.

I pulled out a pocket flashlight. My dad was in the military and had always made sure I brought it with me 'just in case'. I started down one of the halls; I could hear the others following me. Including one wolf. We quickly came upon a dead end. So this is how it's going to end? In some cruddy sewer? On one hand, I was glad that Gwen was there; she was the most amazing girl I had ever met and death wouldn't be so bad if she was in heaven or hell with me. On the other hand, I didn't want either of us to die (or Geoff and Bridgette for that matter).

The wolf growled and decided who to attack first. _Welcome to Grease restaurant, I'll have a raw Trent to-go, please. _I lunged and pounced, knocking me over and pinning my shoulders to the ground with its massive paws. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp fangs which it lowered closer and closer to my throat.

"No!" Gwen shouted. She threw herself sideways at the wolf, knocking it off of me.

I stood and helped her up, "Thanks," I said. Gwen blushed. I thought it was sweet when she blushed.

"Consider it a thanks from when you saved me."

"Uh, Guys," Geoff interrupted, "I hate to spoil the moment here, but we have a slight problem!" Everything stopped when we heard voices from down the hall.

"Hurry up, Owen!"

"Sorry, Izzy, but I'm kinda stuck in the hole. Pull harder."

"I can't! Oh, I'll come back for you in a minute." Izzy let out her famous battle-cry and came tearing down the hall, wielding a crowbar. She stopped and surveyed the scene looking disappointed. "Are you serious?! I came all the way down here because I thought you guys were in danger!"

"We are," Could she not see the _huge wolf _standing here, ready to devour us?

Izzy looked at the overgrown puppy, "_That _is not danger." She petted the wolf. It layed down on the ground, obviously enjoying this, and rolled over onto its back so Izzy could rub its tummy.

"Wait, so it's not ferocious?" Gwen clarified.

Izzy shook her head, "Not a bit. It actually looks a lot like my Aunt's wolf, Pepper"

"You're Aunt keeps wolves as pets?" I asked.

"She likes exotic pets," Izzy said it as if _everyone_ kept wolves as pets. I guess the craziness must run in the family.

"What's your Aunt's name?" Bridgette asked.

"Lizzy. I was named after her" I probably should have felt surprised at this.

I shrugged, "Eh, predictable."

"Izzy! Your Aunt set her wolves after Duncan and Courtney!" Geoff realized.

"So this really is…Pepper!" Izzy hugged the wolf and started talking to it. The weird thing was, the wolf looked like it was actually listening.

*********************************************************************

**One hour later, Gwen's POV **

After Izzy's little reunion with Pepper, we called animal control to round up the dogs, and the fire department to get Owen unstuck, the rest of us out of the hell-hole, and the two love-birds down from the tree.

Later that day, the cast met up to see if we'd made enough money to pay the debts.

"Even though some of you," Chris started, glaring at three groups, "Managed to loose your money because you 'fell down a sewer drain' or were 'chased by wolves,'" Chris said it sort of mockingly as if it was no excuse for not helping to pay for _his_ financial blunders, "I am sad to say that…" There were sighs throughout the small crowd. We all knew that we'd failed. Suddenly, Chris's face lit up and he shouted, "You made enough money! Opening night is in two days!" There were several groans but they were drowned out by the sounds of cheering.

"Oh, and by the way," Chris continued when everyone had quieted down, "Izzy and Bridgette were wondering what would happen to the wolves," Chris coughed 'tree huggers' which a few people found amusing. "The 5 wolves were rounded up and will be returned to Izzy's Aunt, Lizzy."

Izzy stood up, "But Chris, my Aunt has 6 wolves."

"I don't know; not my problem."

He dismissed the group but I heard Izzy whisper "What happened to the sixth wolf?"

**********************************************************************

**Midnight, No one's POV**

Late that night, a certain 14 year old finally made it back to the sewer drain.

"Hey guys," he called into the hole, "It's me, Sal. I'm back early!" A low growl came from behind him. Sal slowly turned around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked nervously.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr"

"Besides the wolf?"

!&*%#$#!#%*^^&)^$#$&(^%*^$#$##&^()*&)(%^%#$##&^$$%^&(*%%$%Q$#&)*(&*)*(&&^#$##$

Hello, peoples. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Shortly after I posted the last chapter, my parents decided that I was on the computer too much and grounded me from it. I snuck on as much as I could, but it took a while to write the whole thing. By the way, I'm sorry if I got some of the wolf stuff wrong (which I probably did). I don't claim to be an animal expert, so if you're going to flame the story just because of my inaccurate wolf facts your review will be completely ignored. Happy Holidays (Yes, I know I've said that like a gazillion times)!

Love,

earth warrior


	9. Opening Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Grease

BTW this is more based on the movie then the Broadway play of Grease cuz I've never actually seen the Broadway musical. Also, now might be a good time to refer back to the cast list in the beginning of chapter 2.

$#^%&*&^$#!#$%%#$*&(^*&%^%#%$#&^$$^#&%$(&*&(&^*&#$!%$#$#^^$#!

Izzy's POV

I stood next to the bench outside of the girl's dressing room, with my script in one hand, and several pins in the other. Leshawna knelt next to me, pinning the waist of my poodle skirt which was about five sizes bigger than it should have been.

"Ouch," I muttered when she accidentally pricked me.

"I wouldn't be sticking you if you didn't move around so much." She scolded.

"Sorry, Leshawna. I'm just really nervous. Tonight's opening night and all, and I don't think I know my lines very well. I mean, what if I screw up a line or something? Then no one else will be able to figure out where we are in the script and the play will end with Duncan giving the audience a lesson on how to escape from prison, or something. Then, years from now, people will be talking about how Izzy Lightle ruined the whole school play! I'll never be able to get into college, or get a job, or buy auto insurance, and I'll end up as a hobo! I don't want to be a hobo, Leshawna!"

Leshawna stood up and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me roughly once, "Calm down, girl! You'll do fine if you don't bleed to death before it starts."

I glanced down and saw that I was bleeding through my poodle skirt a bit. I guess I'd been pricked a few more times during my near mental-breakdown. I stayed completely still while Leshawna finished fixing my costume. "Thanks," I said when she finished.

"You're welcome."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh, no! This is not good; not good at all!" I shouted, "Bridgette's gonna kill me!"

Leshawna laughed, "Says the chick who plays with wolves."

"And fire," I corrected, "I'm a bit of an arsonist too, but that's not the point! Okay, you know the scene where Frenchy pierces Sandy's ears? Well, since Bridgette actually doesn't have her ears pierced, I have to use a retractable needle that will look like it's going through her ear but actually isn't."

"I've never heard of a retractable needle," Leshawna argued.

I agreed, "Me neither! But Mr. McClain found one for me and I lost it." I stormed into the girl's dressing room and started turning the place upside down looking for that stupid prop. It was no where to be found. Leshawna suggested that I just use a regular needle and do the best I could with it. It seemed like that was my only option.

Fifteen minutes before show time, the cast met up to do some last minute adjustments to the blocking. Everything was going fine until we got to one of Rizzo's lines.

"Where's Katie?" 19 pairs of eyes flickered to Sadie.

"She's sick," Sadie explained, "Katie called me just a few minutes ago. She can't do the show tonight."

Mr. McClain looked worried, "Who's going to play her part? Someone has to."

"I'll do it," Gwen said, "I've seen Katie do it enough that I know her lines pretty well."

"You know what you're getting into, right Gwen? What the part entails?" Bridgette asked. Gwen obviously didn't get it.

"It'll be just you and me, Gwen," Cody said, and Gwen instantly understood. In the play, Rizzo and Kenikie got … very close.

The group waited for an answer from her. She looked like she was answering the final question on Jeopardy, "Um… Okay. I'll do it. It's just a play after all," She glared at Cody and added meaningfully, "It doesn't mean anything,"

***********************************************

Duncan's POV

The orchestra started to play the beginning music, signaling that we only had five more minutes till the curtains opened. I took a deep breath and straightened my tacky leather jacket. These costumes looked like they were made in the 1950's – and smelled like they hadn't been washed since the 1700's. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly spun around. It was Courtney.

"Hey, Princess, I-" she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. There's something I have to say. It's my turn to talk and your turn to listen." I was slightly taken aback by her bluntness but Courtney continued anyway without waiting for my reaction, "All right, here it goes…" she put her hands on my shoulders, stood on her toes and planted a kiss on my lips. But then, all too soon, Courtney pulled away. "You know what? You're not so bad, Duncan O'Malley."

Courtney started to leave. I knew it would ruin the moment, but I just had to ask, "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

I was about to reply when I realized that I should have been on stage right then. I darted out on stage… just as the song was ending. Oops. This set the tone for how the rest of the night would go.

***********************************************

Izzy's POV (again)

After Duncan missed his cue (and the whole song) things went downhill. Right before she was supposed to go on, Heather adamantly refused to be seen in public wearing her tree costume. So Chris simply forced Geoff to drag one of the plastic fichus trees from the front office and put it on stage where Heather was. Something which – as pointed out by Gwen – should have been done a long time ago.

Then we got to the scene at Frenchy's house after the school's bonfire. Rizzo (Gwen) got out the bottle of fake beer. She took a swig of it and started coughing. _Hey, I thought her character was supposed to like beer! _

Gwen wiped her mouth and coughed again, "Aw, man," she whispered, "That's real alcohol."

My eyes widened, "Really?" I grabbed the bottle, "Let me try." Oh yeah, it's real.

"Oh, oh, I wanna try!" Lindsay (Jan) and Sadie (Marty) also drank some. I offered the glass bottle to Bridgette (Sandy). She looked at the waiting audience then back at me.

"You guys know this is illegal, right?" Bridgette took a sip, "Yuck! Who would drink this stuff?" Gwen put it under the prop bed and we continued with the scene. It turned out that, the cigarettes Chris had us using were also real. I guess it was over his budget to actually have us be following the law.

Then it came time for the part where I would pierce Sandy's ears. I don't know why, but I felt like I was forgetting about something important. I jabbed the needle into her earlobe, expecting to feel the needle retract; but it didn't.

Oh, that's what I was forgetting. I lost the retractable needle in the beginning of this chapter. Bridgette screamed in pain, several audience members gasped asking each other if this was supposed to happen. Starting to panic, I reached over and ripped the needle out of her ear which only made matters worse. Several drops of her blood fell to the ground. Gwen, Lindsay, Sadie and I just stared at Bridgette.

"What do we do now?" Sadie whispered to me. Bridgette stopped crying after a minute. She seemed to be okay and started to shakily say her line. Gwen replied with her next line. Bridgette put her hand to her ear, it came back bloody.

"It's your line," I said when she hadn't responded to Gwen's line. She stared at the blood for a second and – get this - fainted right there on stage!

"We'll have to cut the scene short," I whispered to the others, "Skip to the part where Gwen makes out with Cody." I don't think Gwen appreciated my statement but she didn't argue. She motioned up to Trent, in the sound booth, to cut the lights.

While the lights were dimmed, the other Pink Ladies and I spread the word about the scene change, while Geoff dragged his unconscious girlfriend off the stage. He came back on a second later to clean up the blood. Unfortunately, this took too long. Trent, who couldn't see what was happening on the stage while the lights were down, thought that we it was okay to turn the lights back on. So suddenly, the audience was staring at Geoff, stained rag in hand, right in the middle of the stage.

Geoff stared at the audience. They obviously expected him to do something. "Uh, hi." He waived to the crowd. Some of the crowd members actually waived back. _Okay, this is taking too long. _I came out on stage next to Geoff, pointed out into the audience and, in my best impression of a crazed fan girl, yelled, **"OH MY GOSH, ITS JOE JONAS!!!! HE IS SO HOT!!!!" **Every female in the crowd under the age of twenty started jumping around excitedly shouting, "Where is he?! I love you Joe!"

This sudden panic enabled Geoff and me to make our inconspicuous exit. Not bad, huh? And it only took a half an hour and some bouncers to get them quiet enough to continue!

******************************************

Gwen's POV

Cody helped me drag on the cardboard car for our (Ugh!) make- out scene. The things I do for this stupid play! We stepped in. "Keep your hands to yourself and don't you dare continue for one millisecond longer than is absolutely necessary."

He sighed dejectedly, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Maybe I was just flattering myself, but I thought he'd be a bit more excited about getting to do this scene with me. Whatever. He leaned in very close. I waited for our lips to meet, but to my surprise, it never happened. _Wait a minute, he's stage kissing me. It looks real to the audience, but it's not._

I was pretty impressed with Cody. After the scene, we hauled to 'car' off stage right. "Cody," I said, "About what you did… thanks."

"No problem," He muttered, but he didn't mean it.

"I know it doesn't make up for it but…" I kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to find a great girl someday, Cody. I'm just not her. But whoever she is will be lucky to get a guy like you."

The next few scenes went by with only a few mishaps. While the audience had been quieting down after Izzy's little performance, Bridgette had woken up and insisted that she was well enough to go on.

Finally, the play ended! True, we still had four more shows to go, but at least we could brush-up a bit so that tonight's performance wasn't repeated. The cast went on stage for the bows. The audience clapped politely.

Harold (Putzie) was last on stage. On his way up, he tripped and accidentally ran into Duncan.

"Hey, watch it, dude!" Duncan yelled. Tensions had been running high all night for everyone. Duncan shoved Harold back into Sadie, Lindsay and I.

"Geez, Duncan," I yelled, "Stop being such a jerk!"

"Well you tell Harold to stop… breathing!" He shouted back, unable to come up with a better comeback. Pretty soon, the whole cast was having an all-out battle on stage, shoving each other, yelling insults. Even Geoff and Leshawna from backstage decided that they had nothing better to do, and joined in. Someone must have alerted the principal because 15 minutes later the whole cast ended up outside his office, waiting to be interrogated separately. Lots of fun. Not.

There were only 3 chairs so most of us were sitting on the ground, whispering to the people around them.

"Gwen," Trent whispered to me. I looked over at him and realized, not for the first time, how his eyes sparkled in the light. "Do you remember, on the first rehearsal, we started something, but never got to finish?"

"Yeah, I think I do remember that," and we continued where we'd left off in chapter 2 (**A/N: For those of you who don't remember, Gwen and Trent nearly kissed in chapter 2 but were interrupted by Chris**). All the girls in the cast 'Awww'ed, and Lindsay whispered "They are such a cute couple!"

I heard footsteps right next to me, but I didn't think much of them until an adult voice exclaimed, "Excuse me? What kind of vulgarity is going on here?" Trent and I reluctantly pulled away, "Uh, sorry, Vice Principal Rogers."

"Well, I should hope so!" She turned to the rest of the group, "Suffice to say, after what happened tonight, opening night will also be closing night for Grease. All scheduled performances are permanently canceled!" The cast cheered. Vice Principal Rogers seemed appalled as if she thought we were supposed to be upset that she'd just saved us from further humiliation. She huffed and stormed back into her office.

"Okay, so maybe Grease was a total flop," Owen said, "But look on the bright side, next year they're doing West Side Story!"

*************

_I solve my problems and I see the light  
We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go to far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word  
Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling_

_We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are_

Grease is the word  
Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling

_Grease is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word  
Is the word_

**THE END**

$#$#!!#$%*&%)*(&%^%#$#!^$(&*^%*&%&(^$^#%!$#&^%*&%)*&^(*&%&^$#%$$#!#$%((%*^*^)^()^&$$%#%#$##$^$%*%*^

And this concludes "Grease is the Word." Thanks to all you reviewers, because I probably wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for you guys. Happy holidays!!!

Love,

earth warrior


End file.
